The Smooth Travis Stoll
by Percyjackson814
Summary: About the love shared between Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll.
1. Chapter 1

**The Smooth Travis Stoll**

Travis

Travis Stoll was lying under a tree napping as he usually would around 3 o' clock. The strawberry fields spread out before him. The intoxicating aroma filling his lungs as he breathed in the fresh air. Yup, life could be worse for the guy. Well, actually it _was_ about to get worse for him, because suddenly a certain daughter of Demeter came to put a stop to the peaceful, tranquil day Travis was having.

"STOLL!"

Suddenly alarmed he jumped up in response to the angry girl swiftly approaching with a downright murderous glare.

"Oh hey Katie," he nervously responded, while slowly backing away. " Can I help you," he said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Don't play dumb; I know it was you who put itching powder in my bunk," Katie spat.

"Little 'ole me? Never." He replied with false hurt. He couldn't help notice how her long brown hair was being tossed in the wind, and how her green eyes shone with beauty. Wait. He wasn't supposed to be noticing these things. This was Katie Gardner, his mortal enemy, but he couldn't deny the feelings he'd grown for her over the years.

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when Ares becomes a pacifist," Katie retorted.

"I'm actually serious Kate plus eight, it wasn't me this time. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda offended. Someone's been pranking you without my permission," he said with obvious suprise.

Now it was Katie's turn to be suprised. "If it wasn't you, then who was it? And NEVER call me Kate plus eight again,!" she snarled angrily.

" I honestly don't know. The only other pranker I could think of is my brother Connor, but he hasn't pranked anyone in THREE WHOLE DAYS! Can you believe it?"

"No, not really. And if you are telling the truth, then that means there's some other jackhole out there trying to mess with me," she said with a worried tone.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since I'm the King of pranks; and a handsome one at that; how about I help you find the culprit,?" he offered.

"And what's the catch?" she asked already regretting the idea.

Travis feeling brave today said, "How about you accompany me to the fireworks this year?" As soon as he said it he was unable to meet her gaze, looking down at the ground, while kicking his right foot back and forth slightly out of shyness.

Katie looking at him skeptically through curious eyes replied,"Is this a trick Stoll, or is this just a set up for another lame prank"

Travis with renewed confidence answered,"Of course not Katie pie," he said breking into a sly grin.  
With that said, they made their way to the Demeter Cabin to look for clues as to who might have committed the prank.

Katie

"OH MY GOSH! The Travis Stoll Just asked me out to the biggest dating event of the year,"Katie thought to herself giddily. Although she never admitted it, Katie had what one might call a "crush" on Travis. Even after the countless years of torturing, and teasing she just couldn't help herself. It was his tossled curly hair, and his deep brown eyes that did it for her. And the way he exuded confidence, but wasn't afraid to show his shy side.

As they made their way to the cabins they passed campers going about their business, but once in a while someone would shoot the her a glance as if to say, "Why is Katie with Travis? And why isn't she trying to kill him?" Travis oblivious to it all just kept walking.

"Don't be alarmed people, we have a brief truce for now but everything will go back to normal in a few days," he announced cupping his hands to illustrate a megaphone.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as oblivious as she thought.  
They finally made it to her cabin when out of character, Travis Held the door open for her. It was almost gentleman like until he ruined it by saying, " Hurry up Ms. Sunflower."

Rolling her eyes she entered anyways. She then proceeded to show him her bunk where the crime had taken place.

"Uh oh," he muttered under his breath real serious like.

"What is it," Katie asked suddenly alarmed.

" You see, what we got here is a two bit hack pranker who obviously made his itching powder out of baby powder, and ant killing powder, thus creating a mixture that would hardly even irritate your skin. If it was "I" the magnificent Travis, I would have saved time and stole some industrial itching powder from home depot that would have easily resulted in more discomfort, and a minor rash," he said in his best cop voice.

" You really are the King of Pranks, you sick little man," she huffed mildly impressed. They both began to laugh at the comment .

The dinner bell rang signaling for the campers to seperate into their respected cabins. With the dinner signal they said their goodbyes and decided to meet tomorrow to investigate further.

Travis

Travis led, alongside his brother, his cabin to dinner and grabbed a plate and sat down. He forgot to sacrifice to the gods, and was too lazy to get up so he just chucked a roll at the fire. It was just his luck too, cause as the roll flew through the air, Dionysis passed by and got hit in the head by the brown projectile.

With purple fire in his eyes he turned around and snarled, " WHO THREW THAT!"  
Panicked, Travis chimed, " It was Clarisse!"

"Huh.." Clarisse beckoned confused.  
...Clarisse got kitchen duty for a whole month, and there would be Hell to pay for Travis. Although this thought slightly terrified him, nothing could bring his mood down. He got to spend the day with Katie, and even mustered the courage to ask her to the fireworks. He must've been sitting there with a dreamy expression on his face cause as Conner scooted in next to him he chuckled to himself.

"Hey bro, could that dopey expression on your face have anything to do with you and Katie hanging out today," he joked.

"Could be," Travis responded.

"So did you finally man up and ask her to the fireworks?,"he questioned.

"Of course, you know how smooth Travis operates," he said

"Yeah whatever, just remember to make time for me even though you have a new girlfriend," Connor retorted.

"She's not my girlfriend...yet," Travis stated.

As dinner ended, it was time for lights out and everyone made their way to their cabins. As Travis lay in his bunk, he couldn't help but smile. Today he spent the whole day with Katie, and the actually _both_ had fun together. The best part was knowing he would be able to do it all over again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie

As Katie Gardner lay in her bed, she couldn't help but smile at the recent events that took place. Big, dumb Travis had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. Even better was the fact that she was going to do it again tomorrow. With sweet thoughts filling her mind, she dozed off to sleep.

...

"Ring,Ring,RIng,!" went her alarm.

"Ugh...," Katie groaned as she sat up groggily. She hated mornings. Her favorite time of the day was the afternoon. That's when the sun was shining brightest. When the strawberry's would bake in the sun, sending out the sweet aroma throughout the camp.

Her mood immediately improved hen she remembered she was supposed to meet Travis. She almost left in her pajamas, but was stopped by her younger sister Miranda. She then turned back inside, and got dressed. She decided on some regular old jeans, and a plain white shirt. Over her shirt she wore an open dark blue decided not to wear her gardening gloves, and hat. She then went to the camp store to meet up with Travis as agreed upon last night. After ten minutes of waiting she saw Travis lumbering towards her with that famous mischievious smirk he always wore. He was wearing black jeans, a white polo, and black Stephan Janoski Nike's(Look them up).

"What's up Kate-a-rang," Travis commented.

"Not much Stoll. New nickname,"she asked while stiffling a small giggle.

"Yup," he said making the P pop.

"Shall we begin," she asked.

"Lets do it," he said.

With that they spent the whole day sleuthing around looking for clues. If they were to be honest with themselves they weren't searching that hard. Through the whole day Travis would crack a joke; Katie would laugh and roll her eyes. They repeated this roll day after day for a week. They enjoyed each others company. To be really honest, Katie had no interest in even finding the pranker anymoe. She had a sneaking suspicion that he felt the same way. This cycle ended when one day Connor messed everything up...

Travis 

"Hmm," Travis hummed as he stared at Katies pillow for what seemed like the thousandth time that week.

" See anything new Trav," she questioned using a nickname of her own for Travis.

"No,can't say I can," he replied.

Just then Connor stumbled in the room looking pleased with himself.

"Hey bro, come quick. I just glued Jake Mason to a bench," he said as he busted out laughing.

"Can't right now, little bro. I'm helping Katie solve a mystery," he stated while not even averting his gaze from the pillow.

Connor obviously dissapointed looked at Travis. "No time for pranks. Tsk, tsk Travis. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore," he said a little annoyed.

"Let me just solve this mystery first, I promised Katie I'd help her," Travis replied a little irritated himself. His brother was totally ruining his Katie time right now.

"Is this about the pillow, and the itching powder," Connor asked.

"Yeah. How do you know about it," he questioned.

"Well I obviously did it Travis. Who else would do it if it wasn't you," Connor retorted.

"CONNOR," Katie yelled.

"It was _you_. I thought I taught you better," Travis chimed.

"Travis!," Katie yelled once again.

"What?" Travis nervously asked.

"I thought you said your stupid brother didn't do it," she screamed, now inches away from his face.

"Hey, don't call him stupid."

"Yeah," Connor added.

"Your going to take his side?" Katie challenged. They were now almost nose to nose."You know what? I thought you had finally grown up, but now I know. Your just the same old jerk you've always been," she said, her voice breaking at the end. Tears streamed down her face.  
Travis tried to brush the tears off of her face, but she shoved him aside and stormed out of the room.

"Katie wait...this is your cabin," he said, his heart crushed.

A few moments of silence passed as the boys stood in the room.

"Well that went bad real fast," Connor stated.

"Shut up Connor..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie

"I can't believe I liked that jerk," Katie confessed to her younger sister Miranda. Once everything had been going good with Travis and Katie, it immediately fell apart.

"He's just immature,"Miranda offered to her distraught sister.

She has a point, Katie thought. On the other hand though, some of his immature tendencies were the reason why she liked him in the first place. Like the way he doesn't take life so seriously. Sometimes Katie wished she wasn't so uptight all the time.

"I know...it's just that...I thought we were going to become official," Katie pouted.

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?" Miranda asked astonished.

"Yeah...," she commented sullenly.

Not in a mood to talk further, Katie walked to the one place in camp she could always think clearly. The strawberry fields.

Lying on the soft soil she gazed up at the sky trying to make out patterns, or images. She laid there for hours as she quietly dozed off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

When she awoke she was bewildered by the face in front of her. The tossed brown hair, mischievous grin, and big brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Travis Stoll said with a confident look on his face.

As she saw him her stomach did a flip flop as she then became nervous. Trying to maintain her anger from earlier she replied,"What do you want Stoll," she said trying to keep a stern voice.

Travis, with the confidence gone from his face objected," Katie, I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just trying to protect my little bro, but I know what he did as wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Are you really Travis, or are you sorry like the other eight-hundred times you got caught pranking me."

"I'm sincere this time, I promise," he proclaimed with actual meaning.

"Okay...I believe you.."

"Yes," Travis interrupted with glee.

"But this is your last chance. I mean it," she warned.

"Okay, I promise I will not let you down. Anyway...are we still on to go to the fireworks tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you better be on your A game Stoll," she teased while caressing the side of his face."Pick me up at eight."

She then proceeded to walk away back to her cabin.

Travis

"Yes," he screamed while walking through the dining pavilion."Get some," he added for no apparent reason.

As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't cause as he said it, Percy and Annabeth were in the dining pavilion also; coincidentally they had been sharing a kiss. His comment ended up giving him a dirty look from Percy, and a death glare from Annabeth. He didn't know who he was more afraid of.

After that Travis decided to keep his feelings to himself. He then silently walked to the camp store to go steal something; standard procedure for him when he was bored.

It was dinner time,and Travis was still beaming with joy when a thought about something that troubled him.

"Yeah, but you better be on your A game Stoll," he remembered Katie saying.  
Travis was not that bright, so when he knew he was gonna ask Katie to the fireworks he never really envisioned himself getting a yes. He had absolutely nothing planned out for the two. Panick then snuck up on him like Annabeth in her Yankees cap. What was he going to do? The only date he had ever been on was with Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, and he really didn't put that much effort into that date anyway. Drew was hot, but he never deluded himself, and told himself that their relationship would last.

He didn't have the spark with her that he felt with Katie.  
Connor then walked by minding his own business when he was ambushed by his brother Travis.

"Hey,IneedhelpplanningmydatewithKatie," he spluttered out in a rush.

"I'm guessing you need help planning your date with Katie," Connor guessed.

"Yes," Travis breathed.

"I know someone who can help you with your little predicament," Connor offered.

"Who," Travis questioned.

"Patience brother,patience," Connor said while calming down Travis."Now...off to the Aphrodite Cabin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: I do not own PJO, and am not associated with Rick Riordan.**

Travis

"This is stupid." Travis muttered to his brother.

"It'll work fine bro, don't worry." Connor stated to his brother with a grin.

Connor's so stupid Travis thought. Connor's big plan to help his brother plan a date, was to ask Travis' ex-girlfriend Drew for advice on his date. If this failed he'd have a few choice words for his brother. As they approached the cabin, they were met with the thick fog of designer perfume that surrounded the enlarged barbie house. Connor then knocked on the door, immediately greeted by a frowning Drew.

"What do you want?" She spat with distaste.

Connor then elbowed his brother to go on with the question.

"Oh..ugh...I..I was w-wondering if you could give me some advice on my date with Gardner.

The plan actually went better than he envisioned. All he got for the dumb question was a slap to the face. He was expecting at least a punch to the throat. The bad part was that he still didn't have anything planned for his date. With all his hope declining he was suddenly called by a small brunette with green eyes.

"Psst! Psst!" It was Miranda, Katies sister.

Connor's eyes immediately went big. "Hey,who are you?" He asked with a dumb smile on his face.

"Uh...Miranda. Anyway, I heard you were having trouble planning your date with my sister."She said.

"Your pretty." Connor interrupted, making himself look like a total fool.

"Shut up Connor. Yeah I was. Do you have any idea what she likes?" He asked desperate.

"Yeah I do." she responded. "She likes flowers. Roses in particularly. She loves picnics, and PB&J' ! She also likes red velvet cupcakes." She stated finally finishing.

"Okay." Travis responded while writing all she said down on his arm.

"Hey, do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" Connor asked eagerly, interupting once again.

"Uh..sure." Miranda replied with a chuckle."Anyway, see ya boys. And pick me up at eight Connor." She added with a wink.

Travis just barely noticing the exchange between the two as flabbergasted.

"Hey Trav, look. I got a date to the fireworks. It didn't even take me three years like it did for you to ask Katie. Call me, 'The Smooth Connor Stoll.' " Connor snarked with a grin.

"Shut up, Connor." Travis yelled, his face red with anger.

Katie

Katie was relaxing on her bed, reading a gardening book, when her sister came in the cabin smiling to herself.

"Hey, Katie." Miranda greeted.

"Hi, Miranda" Katie replied casually. "So...did anything exciting happen to you?" Katie questioned.

"What'd make you say that." Miranda questioned back.

"Nothing. Just the dopey smile you have on right now." Katie retorted with a smile of her own brewing on her face. "Could it be a guy?" Katie asked.

"How'd you know?" Miranda urged, obviously shocked.

"C'mon I'm your big sis. I'm supposed to know these things...So who is it?"

"Connor Stoll." she replied trying to contain her excitement.

"Connor Stoll? As in, the guy I likes Brother?"

"Yup."

"Huh." Katie muttered to herself quietly. " Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah!" Miranda giggled. " To the fireworks." She added.

"What! It took Travis THREE YEARS to ask me out." She replied with anger.

"Hahaha. Smooth Travis. Smooth." Miranda chuckled.

**A/U: Like I've said before, this is just a test run story. I wanted to see how long it takes me to write, and how the site works. I'll write one more chapter, then I'm gonna write an original story. It will be based in the Percy Jackson world, but with original characters. I promise it will be good. Please review. Share story with your friends. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well. I didn't put much effort into this story. It's pretty generic, since just about every author(fan) who writes Percy Jackson stories has a "Traitie" story. Like I've said before, it's only a test run. My next story will be way better. It's going to be about a brother of Percy's, who, unlike other fanficions, is not evil and Annabeth does not cheat with him. Anyway, hope you enjoy my practice work .**

Travis

Well. Today's the day. The day of the fireworks. It was either going to be the best night of Travis' life, or the worst. He had already made preparations earlier in the day to gather all of Katie's favorite things. The only problem for him was the execution of the plan on his part.

To clear his mind of all negative thoughts before the date, Travis decided to go for a swim.

As he walked down the length of Camp Half-Blood he finally arrived at the lake. He noticed Percy there as always, so he decided to talk to him. Maybe Percy would be able to get his mind off the date for a little while.

"Hey Perce." Travis greeted.

"Hey Travis." Percy responded." What brings you here?"

"I came here to get my mind off my date tonight."

"To the fireworks? With who?" Percy questioned.

"Miranda Gardner." He answered.

"Oh! My man Travis scoring a date with the counselor of the Demeter Cabin. Way to go!" Percy complimented.

"Yeah, Thanks."He said flatly.

"What's wrong man. You should be psyched?" Percy asked.

"I am, but I really like her. I don't want to mess it up."

"Oh...I see. First date huh?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Don't sweat it man. At first...it's terrifying, and then its just plain awkward..."

"Is this going somewhere?" Travis asked.

"Yes it is. After all that...there's that one moment...where...where it's just...perfect."Percy said suddenly in another world.

"Are you feeling good Percy? Wait, are you an imposter impersonating Percy? What have you done with Percy?" Travis Joked.

"Very funny Mr. Giggles. Anyway good luck with your date. I forgot to plan mine so...later."Percy said taking off towards camp.

Katie

"Hey Miranda. Can I borrow your White sandals for tonight?" Katie asked.

"If you let me borrow your green ones." She responded.

"Sure." Katie said.

It was fifteen minutes until Katie's date, and she still didn't have her hair done. At this rate she'd never be ready for Travis to pick her up. As she scrambled, in a hurry to get ready she was finally done when there was a knock on the door.

She excitedly went to the door. She opened it,and was greeted by none other than Mr. Stoll. Connor Stoll.

"Hey Katie. Is Miranda ready?" He asked

"I'm here Connor!" Miranda said rushing out the door to begin her date with Connor Stoll.

"Well that was a momentum killer" Katie said.

"What was?" Travis asked as he came in the left open door.

With a smile creeping up on her lips she said,"Nothing."

"Shall we then?" He asked while holding out his arm for her to take.

"Lets." She replied with a smile.

And together they made their way to the fireworks.

"You look beautiful Katie." Travis complimented.

"Thank you Travis. You look handsome."

The truth was he did. The big oaf actually combed his hair tonight. He was wearing some blue jeans, a white v-neck with a black dress coat over. Naturally he was also wearing his signature black Janoski Nikes.

"Where are we headed to? We've been walking for fifteen minutes." she asked.

"Just somewhere we can be alone" He replied.

After five more minutes of walking she finally saw where he was taking her. At the end of a row of trees was a clearing overlooking the valley. A perfect place to see the fireworks. Not only that, but he also set out a quilt with a picnic basket on it. Also on the quilt was some scented candles, and a vase full of flowers, and not just any flowers. These were roses. Her favorite.

"Oh Travis, ho did you know I loved picnics?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just kinda figured." he shrugged. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied while the two sat down.

" I hope you like PB&J's." He said.

"They're my favorite!" She said wide eyed.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He quickly responded, while pouring her a glass of milk.

The two just ate and joked with each other for a while till they finished their food.

"We're not done yet." Travis said while he brang out two red velvet cupcakes with butter cream frosting.

"TRAVIS! How did you know I loved red velvet cupcakes?" She asked totally shocked.

"Cause I know you Katie." He replied.

At that the two leaned in till their lips touched. Filling the warmth of each other they continued, fireworks going off in their minds, and along the shore of camp Half-Blood.

The two made it official that they were going out the day later and continued to date until the end of camp. They promised to stay together long distance until they could be together next summer. Little did they know was that Travis would die in a burning building a week later and they would never see each other again.

The End

**A/N:Not your typical ending huh. WELL LIFE'S NOT ALWAYS PERFECT! Haha. I just didn't want this to be too predictable. Well. Be sure to read my new story that'll be out soon. This one will have a happy ending. I promise. Anyway, Later.**


End file.
